1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for carrying out a touch up of paint, or of any other coating applied in liquid state, in a corner formed by the intersection of two substantially planar surfaces disposed substantially at right angle with respect to each other. More specifically, the device of the invention allows to coat, from the corner, with paint or with any other coating applied in liquid state a portion of one of the two surfaces and that without smearing the other of these two surfaces.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, it is used for carrying out such a touch up, a system designed to mask from the corner one of the two surfaces. After this system is installed, by appropriately operating a paint brush or a paint roller, it is possible to coat from the corner with paint or with any other coating applied in liquid state, the other of these two surfaces without smearing the masked surface for thereby carrying out the touch up. However, as these conventional systems are not provided with means for suitably positioning the brush or the roller and/or for guiding movement of the brush or of the roller, their use is often delicate and necessitates a certain skill as well as a lot of attention in the handling of the brush or of the roller.